Ninja Mágico
by Flarius
Summary: Durante la lucha contra Madara Naruto será enviado a otra dimesión donde pasara grandes momentos con su familia en el gremio más poderíoso de Fiore; Fairy Tail
1. Chapter 1

Mi primer fic de Naruto-Fairy Tale.

Díganme su opinión.

Ninja mágico

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miro la destrucción a su alrededor, montañas partidas, bosques incendiados, lagos secos. EL chico miro con dolor a su alrededor. Viste una túnica naranja y tenía un gran número de cuchillas (Kunais) atadas a su cinturón. Su enemigo frente a él, vestido con una túnica negra y una máscara partida estaba tirado en el suelo, mientras la sangre caía por su estomago.

— Estas Derrotado, Madara, y esta vez no podrás volver—dijo el joven rubio.

Su enemigo en el suelo sonrió con placer a pesar de su derrota.

— No puedo creer que me hayas derrotado, Naruto. El hecho que hayas podido expulsar al Juubi de mi cuerpo, ha sido algo que no esperaba, pero no eres el único que domina el arte de los sellos— dijo el hombre tirado.

Naruto miro incrédulo como la mano sangrante de Madara golpeo el suelo, unas runas aparecieron en el cuerpo del chico dejándolo inmóvil.

— Esto es...No...Tú no puedes poseer esta técnica— decía el chico incrédulo.

— Je, porque crees que destruí al Clan Uzumaki, Naruto. Lo hice para obtener esto, en caso de que alguien me derrote— informo Madara.

— No puedes usarla, no tienes suficiente Chacra, Eh sellado el chacra de todos los Bijuus, no podrás hacerlo. Fallaras— aseguro Naruto.

Madara rio.

— Entonces porque tienes tanto miedo Naruto— dijo con placer el malvado.

— Un sello dimensional, la técnica secreta de los Uzumaki, en caso de que el sello de Shinigami falle, crearon esta técnica para mandar a sus enemigos a una dimensión alternativa— musito Madara.

— Pudiste derrotarme Naruto, pero aun así morirás en el portal dimensional— indico con felicidad Madara, los ojos del abre se cerraron y el ultimo Uchiha murió.

Naruto observo con Horror como comenzó a levitarse por sí solo, el chico observo un gran torbellino aparecer en el cielo y comenzar a succionarlo.

— _Se termino, no puedo hacer nada_— pensó el chico.

Los recuerdos de sus amigos muertos durante la guerra le inundaron la mente.

— _**Concéntrate muchacho**_— escucho la voz del Kyubbi.

— _Kyubbi_— pensó Naruto.

— _No te des por vencido Naruto_— escucho al kyubbi.

— _Es inútil, Madara está usando la técnica definitiva del clan Uzumaki, un sello dimensional, me mandara a una dimensión alternativa, lo que es peor la dimensión debe ser una en la cual no pueda sobrevivir, está diseñado para mandarme a un lugar el cual sea exactamente lo contrario al que cualquier humano pueda vivir, un mundo sin aire o agua o comida_— pensó el chico.

— _**Tranquilo, aun cuando no puedas evitar ese Jutsu, puedes hacer algo**_— indico el Kyubbi.

— _¿Qué?_ —pensó el chico.

— _**Lo has olvidado, tú también dominas una técnica dimensional**_— indico la bestia de nueve colas.

— _¿El Hiraishin? pero sin una Kunai en el lugar a que quiero ir es imposible_— indico Naruto.

— _**Nada es imposible, Naruto. Recuerda lo que te dijo Itachi todos los Jutsus tienen una debilidad**_—indico el Kyubbi.

Naruto se encontraba frustrado, no entendiendo que hacer. Suspiro y rápidamente cerro sus ojos, su cuerpo se ilumino con una luz artificial y marcas de sellos aparecían en su cuerpo.

El modo bijuu como él lo llamaba, era cuando absorbía el Chacra del Kyubbi convirtiendo una chacra negativa en positiva.

— No pierdo nada con intentarlo, después de todo, ya estoy muerto— índico Naruto.

Tomo una Kunai de su pantalón, y esta se ilumino con una luz dorada al entrar en contacto con la mano de Naruto.

— Solo me queda esta chacra, espero que pueda hacer algo— indico Naruto.

El torbellino lo había empujado hacia el cielo y el chico vio que se acercaba como una especie de agujero negro.

— **Hiraishin no Jutsu**— dijo el chico y su cuerpo pareció iluminarse como un relámpago dorado, sin decir más el chico lanzo la kunai hacia el agujero negro rogando que lo transporte a una dimensión en la cual pueda vivir.

Quiero vivir.

Mis amigos se sacrificaron por mí, no puedo morir así.

Sasuke.

Sakura.

Kakashi-sensei.

Baachan.

— No puedo fallar— musito y sintió una luz segadora golpearlo y perder la conciencia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La chica suspiro mientras observaba a su mejor amiga Charle, un gato con alas mirar con frialdad fuera del gremio.

— Charle mira fuegos artificiales— dijo con alegría la niña.

La gata miro a donde apuntaba y vio una especie de relámpago dorado aparecer en el cielo y caer cerca de ellos.

— No son fuegos artificiales, parece más bien un meteorito— dijo la gata.

— Oh vamos a ver— dijo la niña corriendo hacia el lugar que cayó.

— ¡Espera Wendy!—exclamo Charle.

La niña corrió hacia el lugar donde el meteorito cayo, siendo seguida de cerca por la gata, llego a lugar había humo por todos lados y Wendy vio con horror un cuerpo humano en el medio del cráter.

— ¡Oh dios una persona!— exclamo la chica acechándose para comprobar sus heridas.

La gata miro todo desde lejos con una mirada calculadora.

— Debe ser un mago practicando alguna peligrosa magia— musito la gata.

— Este muy herido— dijo Wendy.

— Tenemos que llevarlo al gremio— susurro la gata.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

— No entendemos bien lo que paso, maestro Hades— escucho el hombre a una mujer hermosa decirle.

— Desapareció— dijo el hombre confundido.

— La fuente de poder apareció de la nada y de repente despareció— indico la mujer.

— ¿Algún gremio estaba cerca de donde se vio por última vez?— pregunto el hombre.

La mujer cabeceo.

— Si señor, Cait Shelter— indico la mujer.

— Ja, ese gremio de debiluchos, puedo ir y destruirlo en unos segundos, maestro— se escucho a Zancrow el cazador de dioses decirle mientras en sus manos unas flamas aparecían.

— No será necesario, Cait Shelter será destruido sin la necesidad de movernos— dijo Hades.

— Entonces el plan seguirá su curso, puedo darle la orden a la oración seis— índico la chica.

Hades asintió.

— ¿Pero que era esa fuente de poder? ¿Sera Zeraf? ¿O quizás otra cosa? — pensó el malvado maestro de Grimoire Heart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los ojos azules del chico se abrieron lentamente, Naruto miro alrededor y vio que estaba en una cama cómoda, giro y miro el lugar era un cuarto sencillo con una ventana y una puerta.

Miro su cuerpo, estaba lastimado pero no tanto como esperaba.

— _Alguien debe haberme cuidado_— pensó el chico.

— Kyubi— pensó el chico.

Pero la voz del zorro no llego.

Se mordió los dientes con nerviosismo. Mientras la puerta se abría, vio que un hombre anciano entraba. Tenía una larga barba blanca, un sombrero de plumas de algún ave y además estaba en cuero.

— Veo que despertaste— dijo el anciano con una mirada amable.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

— Si, gracias por cuidar de mi— indico el chico.

El anciano negó con la cabeza.

— Agradécelo a Wendy, ella te encontró y te cuido— informo el anciano.

— Soy el maestro de Cait Shelter, me llamo Robaul—informo el viejo.

— _¿Gremio? _— pensó Naruto.

— Uzumaki Naruto— informo el chico.

— ¿Que clase de mago eres? ¿Wendy me dijo que usabas relámpagos dorados? — pregunto el viejo con curiosidad.

— _¿Mago?_ — pensó el chico.

— Bueno hago un poco de esto y de aquello— respondió Naruto.

El anciano no se molesto sino que rio un poco.

— Jejeje, bueno un buen mago nunca revela sus secretos— indico el viejo.

Naruto le sonrió en gratitud por no presionarlo.

— Pero debo saber a qué gremio perteneces, debo informarles— aclaro el viejo.

— _Mierda_— pensó el chico y suspiro.

— No soy de ningún gremio—aclaro el chico.

El viejo parpadeo al escucharlo.

— Eres un mago de ningún gremio, extraño— musito el viejo.

—Hola— escucharon y Naruto giro para ver a una niña de cabello azul que le miraba con curiosidad y un gato cerca de ella.

— Hola— respondió Naruto.

— Ella es Wendy quien te encontró, Naruto— indico el viejo.

Naruto miro a la niña y le regalo una sonrisa.

— Gracias, me salvaste la vida—le dijo Naruto.

La niña se sonrojo ante el cumplido pero sonrió.

— ¿Que clase de mago eres? — pregunto ella curiosa.

— Uno muy especial— respondió Naruto dándose un aire de misterio.

Wendy parecía más entusiasmada de saber sobre el chico.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin del capitulo

* * *

Wendy Marvell:

Sexo: femenino.

Edad: doce años.

Magia: Elemental Viento.

Poder especial: Dragon Slayer.

Familiares: Naruto la adopto como hermana menor.

Hobbies: Como cualquier niña de su edad. Comer dulces.

Wendy Marvell es una Caza dragones o Dragón Slayer muy joven. Fue miembro del gremio Cait Shelter junto a Naruto, pero luego se vuelve con el chico a Fairy tale. Aprendió sus habilidades gracias a Grandine, la Dragón del Cielo, además de que Naruto le enseño un par de trucos.

Wendy es una niña de aspecto dulce y tímido. Su pelo es largo y de color azul marino, usa un vestido amarillo, azul y blanco en forma de zigzag adornado con un lazo en su pecho y además unos zapatos blancos de color azul. Destaca el hecho de que en sus zapatos y las mangas de su vestido tengan forma de alas, aludiendo a su poder de Caza dragones del Cielo.

Wendy tiene una personalidad tímida y amable. Siempre esta decidía a hacer amigos y salir adelante. Es vista frecuentemente con Charle, su gata, y lleva una muy buena relación con ella. Según las palabras de Charle, es muy obstinada. Ha demostrado a lo largo de la seria un período de superación, en donde demuestra que si ella quiere mejorar, puede hacerlo con esfuerzo.

Conocerá Naruto salvándole la vida luego de encontrarlo en un cráter, y desarrollara una relación de hermanos con él, durante el tiempo que se quedaron en Cait Shelter. Cuando se mudan a Fairy Tale, aun pasa el tiempo con él, pero también trata de hacer amigos con los otros miembros del Gremio, lo que los separa un poco.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, al igual que esta historia he logrado rescatar otras historias con el previo permiso de su antiguo autor, no dire cuales son ya que será una sorpresa


	2. Chapter 2

Ninja mágico

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto suspiro mientras veía a los magos custodiar el campamento, se veía también unas jaulas con personas adentro de ellas.

El chico estaba subido a un árbol escondido entre las ramas mientras escuchaba todo lo que los magos decían.

— ¿Crees que nos darán muchas joyas por estos esclavos? — dijo un mago gordo con un aspecto terrible.

— Apuesto que si, aunque posiblemente nos quedemos con algunos— indico uno muy flaco mirando a las jaulas, centrándose en un par de chicas de no más de quince que eran muy humosas.

Dichas mujeres bajaron su mirada ante la conversación.

Había otros dos magos que observaban el intercambio de palabras con diversión mientras echaban una ojeada a las jaulas.

— Nuestro plan fue grandioso, no atacar los pueblos, sino esperar en los bosques— dijo uno de los magos.

Otro asintió.

— Después de todo, hay muchos animales peligrosos, quien se daría cuenta que hemos secuestrado a estas personas, de seguro piensan que las mato un lobo o un oso— dijo otro.

Naruto escuchaba la conversación con tranquilidad.

—Llegaremos para mañana a la isla Partus, y de ahí los transportaremos al mercado negro— índico el gordo.

Naruto suspiro era hora de entrar en acción.

Salto de un árbol a otro con extremo silencio y coloco una nota explosiva, luego volvió a otro árbol y espero.

La explosión se hoyo y los magos le dieron la espalda para fijar su mirada en el árbol que había explotado, Naruto aprovecho la oportunidad para lanzar una Kunai sobre las piernas del mago gordo que grito con dolor ante la cuchilla que le atravesó el musculo y cayó a la tierra.

Los otros magos miraron al gordo y giraron para ver quien lanzo la cuchilla pero Naruto ya había saltado hacia otro árbol.

— Sal donde quiere que estés— dijo un mago.

Naruto en el árbol sonrió con diversión al escucharlo. Y Salto para caer sobre el mago flaco que dijo eso dejándolo inconsciente.

Los magos vieron a su amigo caer y miraron a Naruto.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — dijeron con miedo.

— Miembro de Cait Shelter, soy shinobi— escucharon ellos y palidecieron.

Uno de ellos tomo de una pequeña bolsa unas canicas y se las lazo a Naruto, en el aire comenzaron a levitarse eh ir hacia el rubio como si fueran proyectiles. El otro le apunto con la mano y lanzo una bola de fuego.

— _Uno mago elemental de fuego y uno que usa magia atreves de objetos_— pensó el rubio tranquilo.

Las canicas y la bola de fuego lo estaban por golpear y una explosión apareció en donde naruto estaba.

Los magos consientes festejaron.

— Lo hicimos, derrotamos a Shinobi— dijo el mago de fuego, el otro sonrió antes de sentir algo en sus piernas, vio para abajo como dos manos aparecían en la tierra bajo él y para su horror le enterraron el cuerpo hasta dejar únicamente su cabeza fuera de la tierra.

— Doton: Shinjuu Zanshuu no jutsu— aclaro Naruto apareciendo a su lado.

El mago de fuego vio incredulo como se quedo solo.

— Hagamos un trato, te daré un par de esclavos, míralas algunas de ellas son unas preciosidades— dijo el mago desesperado.

Naruto lo miro con desprecio.

— No gracias— respondió el chico.

El otro lo miro tratando de buscar una manera de huir.

— Prominence Typhoon— dijo el mago y lanzo un tornado de fuego violeta hacia Naruto.

Las personas miraban con horror como su salvador estaba entre las llamas, mientras el mago de fuego reía.

— ¿Eso es todo? — pregunto una voz detrás de él.

Giro y vio al rubio mirarlo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué? —

— Tú no mereces ser vencido por mi magia— índico el chico.

El mago de fuego no pudo responder mientras era golpeado en el rostro y caían unos metros atrás. Naruto lo miro como caía inconsciente en la tierra.

— Misión cumplida— pensó el chico mientras se dirigía a liberar a las personas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto entro en el gremio y vio a la gente estar tomando licores y al maestro en una silla de cuero.

— Bienvenido Naruto— escucho al maestro.

— Misión cumplida maestro— dijo el chico.

El viejo asintió.

— Tardas te dos semanas, extraño— indico el mago mayor.

EL chico cabeceo.

— Se ocultaban en los bosques, y realmente tarde en encontrarlos— informo el chico.

El maestro asintió.

— Mientras no estuviste, hemos hecho una alianza con otros tres miembros— indico el maestro.

— ¿Alianza? — pregunto Naruto confundido.

— Una alianza en contra de la alianza de Balam— informo el maestro.

— La alianza de Balam, la alianza de los gremios oscuros— indico interesado.

— Ahora mismo, Cait Shelter, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus y Fairy tale se encuentran en un bosque cercano a este gremio, donde se cree que es la base de operación de la oración seis— indico el viejo.

Naruto frunció la ceja.

— ¿A quién mandaste? —pregunto el chico.

El viejo empezó a sudar.

— Este...Wendy— musito.

— ¿¡QUE!? — exclamo Naruto.

El viejo de barba blanca lo miraba con algo de miedo, Naruto consideraba a Wendy su hermana menor y era muy sobre protector.

— Está preparada— indico el viejo.

— No está lista para algo como un gremio oscuro— indico Naruto.

— ¿Donde está este bosque? — pregunto el chico.

El viejo suspiro y le dijo como llegar, un segundo después Naruto se desapareció en una explosión de humo.

El maestro del gremio miro con melancolía como el chico se desapareció.

— Pronto pasara, debemos pagar por nuestro pecado— musito el viejo y los demás integrantes del gremio lo miraron con melancolía.

Naruto corrió por el bosque a gran velocidad, esperaba que Wendy estuviera bien. Se metió al bosque y empezó a buscar huellas.

Había varias a seguir en varias direcciones, ninguna era la de Wendy. Miro hacia adelante y vio con horror como una especie de fortaleza se elevaba por los aires.

— ¿Que demonios es eso? — se pregunto y salió corriendo hacia el lugar.

Corrió a toda velocidad hacia la fortaleza voladora, cuando escucho un enorme rugido en todo el lugar, vio hacia arriba y había un muchacho con una serpiente cayendo de la fortaleza.

— Debe ser de Oración seis— musito naruto y comenzó a ser sellos con sus manos.

Al terminar golpeo el suelo.

— ¡Doton: Doryuu Jouheki!— exclamo el rubio.

Frente a el la tierra se elevo como una montaña, Naruto corrió a toda velocidad y salto hacia la fortaleza, uso s chacra para pegarse en la paredes de esta y entro en ella rápidamente.

Vio para adelante y se encontró con una persona enfrentándose a otra, la mujer tenía cabello rojo y una armadura de metal que parecía un ángel.

Su oponente era un hombre de aspecto femenino que levantaba la mano y parecía tener el poder de distorsionar lo que estaba frente a él, Naruto observo a un chico casi inconsciente de cabello azul también tirado en el suelo.

— _¿Esa es Titania de Fairy Tale? ¿El otro debe ser de la oración seis?_ — pensó el chico.

Luego de unos momentos el hombre apunto a la chica y esta grito en dolor, su armadura desparecía destruida.

El hombre miro a la chica en el suelo y admitió el querer destruir a Cait Shelter. Parecía burlarse de la chica pese a sus intentos.

Naruto se mordió los labios.

— _Creo que es mejor que me encargue de este tipo, antes de buscar a Wendy, pero si alguien como Titania, una maga clase S, tiene tantos problemas, me imagino que será difícil...Debo encontrar una debilidad y explotarla_— pensó el chico rubio.

Naruto miro a la chica pelirroja levantarse ahora con una armadura de Samurái y una lanza.

— _¿Porque eligió esa armadura? Oh ya veo, muy lista Titania_— pensó el chico con una sonrisa mientras sacaba una Kunai y se preparaba.

La mujer se lanzo hacia su oponente y le golpeo con su puño mandándolo a volar por los aires, el hombre se levanto con dificultad— Tu habilidad te deja deformar los ataques de magia y armas, no cuerpos humanos— dijo la mujer.

El hombre sintió un dolor atroz recorrer sus piernas y miro mientras caía de rodillas para ver dos cuchillas atravesándole los músculos.

El chico en el suelo y la pelirroja giraron para ver a Naruto.

— Shinobi de Cait Shelter— musito el hombre de rodillas.

— Tu poder solo puede ser concentrado en un lugar, a tu alrededor o alrededor de tu enemigo, no puedes pelear contra varios enemigos por eso— informo Naruto.

El hombre se le quedo viendo y en un segundo decenas de espadas cayeron sobre él.

— _Nada mal Titania_— pensó el chico.

De repente el hombre se levanto rodeado por un aura negra y Naruto vio como se convirtió en un monstruo.

Naruto recordó a Madara de tan solo verlo, vio como un rayo de Luz salía del monstruo atravesándolo.

— ¿Que es esto? — pregunto el chico horrorizado pero Titania se lanzo con su lanza y lo partió a la mitad.

El monstruo despareció dejando solamente al hombre.

— _Una ilusión_— pensó Naruto.

— Pero que estúpido fui, como pude caer ante un Genjutsu, que no aprendiste nada en la guerra, Naruto— pensó frustrado el chico.

— Las magias que afectan los ojos no funcionan conmigo— dijo Titania al hombre que caía inconsciente.

Naruto suspiro y miro a sus acompañantes.

— Eres miembro de Cait Shelter— dijo Tintania.

— Uzumaki Naruto— se presento el chico.

Ella asintió recordando que su enemigo lo llamo Shinobi, había oído hablar de él antes, un poderoso mago que era conocido en otros gremios.

— Gracias por la ayuda, soy Erza Scarlet— dijo la chica.

Naruto asintió.

— Naruto-Nii— escucharon.

El chico giro para ver a Wendy con Charle acercárseles.

— Wendy— suspiro con alivio Naruto al verla bien.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin del capítulo.

* * *

Erza Scarlet:

Sexo: femenino.

Edad: diecinueve años.

Magia: Re-Equipar.

Poder especial: Ojo artificial que niega cualquier clase magia ocular.

Familiares: Considera a todos en Fairy Tale su familia, y ve a Makarov como a su propio padre.

Hobbies: Poner orden en Fairy Tale, aunque se necesite violencia.

Erza es una mujer joven que tiene el pelo largo rojo y ojos marrones. Su ojo derecho es en realidad artificial. Ella tiene una figura esbelta. Suele lleva una armadura a medida con el corazón herreros Kreuz, una falda azul, y botas de color negro. Su sello de Fairy Tail es azul y está situado en el centro de su brazo izquierdo. Elsa se especializa en Magia de Re-Equipamiento, y lo utiliza para equiparse diversas armaduras y trajes.

Erza es una persona muy impaciente, aversiona a la gente que no responda a sus preguntas con la suficiente rapidez. También es una persona muy estricta, que a menudo critica el mal comportamiento y los hábitos de los miembros del gremio, lo que la mayoría de ellos le piden disculpas, por temor a que podría invocar su ira. Sin embargo, ella tiene un gran sentido de la justicia y el orgullo de ser miembro de Fairy Tail.

Escucho hablar del As del gremio Cait Shelter en sus viajes, pero no conoció a Naruto hasta la saga de oración seis, luego desarrollara una confianza especial en el futuro. Cuando Naruto se vuelve miembro de Fairy Tail, Erza y su grupo se vuelven sus compañeros de equipo.


	3. Chapter 3

Ninja mágico

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Parecía un milagro pero cuando Naruto vio la energía concentrada en la fortaleza a punto de disparar sobre el Gremio, pensó lo peor. No pudo ver el bombardero mágico Christina golpeando una de las piernas de la fortaleza y haciendo que la honda de energía, sea desviada, pasando a metros del gremio.

Sin perder el tiempo, Wendy, Charle, Erza, el chico llamado Jellal y Naruto salieron hacia dentro de la fortaleza.

La idea era destruir las piernas de la fortaleza, de donde venía la fuente de poder. Zero el líder de Oración Seis había usado telepatía para eh informo que se encontraba en uno de las fuentes de poder o cristales Lachryma diciendo que era imposible de destruirlos todos a la vez.

Naruto mordió sus dientes y entonces escucho la voz de Salamander Natsu diciendo que se encargarían de Zero.

Miro a Erza y Wendy que cabecearon, Jellal había desaparecido del lugar.

—_Habrá ido a ayudar a Natsu_— pensó el chico.

Todos corrieron hacia la fortaleza, Erza se fue por un lado, mientras Naruto y Wendy por el otro, la chica miro a la persona que consideraba su hermano mayor.

— Ve ayudar a Natsu-san, Nii— indico la chica.

Naruto la miraba indeciso pero asintió. Y se dio vuelta corriendo hacia otro lugar. Llego a donde estaban peleando para ver que Salamander estaba en el suelo.

Se aproximó sigiloso y golpeo a Zero con una patada que lo envió a la otra esquina. Salamander vio al recién llegado con duda.

— Shinobi, así que Cait Shelter también te mando a ti— dijo Zero levantándose.

Naruto lo miro con frialdad y junto sus dedos en una cruz.

— Kage Bushin no jutsu— dijo Naruto.

De la nada aparecieron diez clones que se arrojaron hacia el mago, Zero evadió los ataques y levanto la mano, una energía oscura apareció en sus dedos.

— Capricio Oscuro— se dirigió hacia uno de los clones que exploto al ser tocado, luego giro su mano y el remolino se movió y se dirigió a los otros clones. Mientras tanto dos de los clones atacaron al mismo tiempo a su enemigo, pero Zero era muy rápido y los evadió fácilmente.

Afortunadamente al moverse de lugar, la magia de Zero se canceló y Naruto uso la oportunidad para lanzarse hacia su enemigo y comenzaron a intercambiar golpes el uno con el otro, mientras tanto Jellal llego al lugar y le ofreció su propio fuego mágico a Natsu.

Pero el chico lo rechazo y comenzó a golpearlo, gritándole insultos.

Zero vio una oportunidad y lanzo su Capricio Oscuro hacia Natsu pero Jellal se puso en medio recibiendo el ataque, ante un asombrado Natsu. Eso hizo que Natsu acepte la flama del chico.

Naruto miro interesado como Natsu se comía el fuego, del mismo modo que vio tantas veces a Wendy comer el viento.

— _Así que es un DragonSlayer_— pensó el chico y fue golpeado por Zero empujándolo a una esquina del lugar.

— ¿Dragón Force? —el rubio escucho a Zero decir.

— _Tengo que aprovechar esto_— pensó Naruto lanzándose hacia Zero.

Al mismo tiempo Natsu hacia lo mismo, pero Zero los esquivo saltando en el aire, el hombre les apunto con sus manos y libero una poderosa magia.

— ¡Dark Gravity!— exclamo Zero.

El piso fue destruido y Natsu cayó sobre él, Zero no hizo caso de Naruto, ya que quería enfrentarse al DragonSlayer, y el rubio lo vio lanzarse por el suelo roto detrás de Natsu.

Naruto estuvo a Punto de seguirlos, pero luego giro y vio al cristal de Lachryma.

— _La misión es destruir los cristales_— pensó el chico.

—_Quedan solo tres minutos_— pensó Naruto.

El chico suspiro y Giro hacia el cristal, comenzó y una bola de energía azul aparecían en su mano.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

— Es hora— dijo Gray.

— Cañón de hielo— y en sus manos apareció un cañón que lanzo una bomba de hielo sobre el cristal de La Lachryma.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

— Andando — Lucy escucho como su doble invocaba a Tauros y el Toro se lanzaba sobre el cristal de Lachryma gritando ¡Rampage! destruyendo el cristal.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

— ¡Brillo infinito!— exclamo el maestro Ichiya con un cuerpo musculoso golpeando el cristal de Lachryma con su mano.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

— Con este golpe usare todo lo que me queda de poder— decía Erza con una armadura negra y una espada.

La mujer salto hacia el cristal de Lachryma y dio una poderosa estocada que destruyo el cristal.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

— Rugido de Dragón de viento— Grito Wendy lanzando un remolino sobre el cristal de Lachryma destruyéndolo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto corrió a toda velocidad hacia el cristal de Lachryma, con la esfera de energía en sus manos.

— ¡Rasengan! — exclamo el chico destruyendo el cristal con su técnica.

El chico escucho como las piernas de la fortaleza caían al mismo tiempo que un mar de llamas aparecía y a Salamander Natsu golpeando a Zero y dejándolo inconsciente.

El chico tomo Jellal y se lo puso en un hombro antes de salir del lugar. No tardó mucho en salir de la fortaleza donde los demás esperaban.

Sin embargo no hubo tiempo para festejar, ya que los hombres del concilio llegaron para llevarse a Jellal, Naruto entonces supo que fue un criminal, y a pesar de que la mayoría quería defenderlo, Erza intervino y dejo que se lo lleven. Una vez termino todo el Drama se dirigieron hacia el Gremio Cait Shelter nuevamente.

Wendy se quedó con las chicas por un tiempo, pero Naruto había estado viendo que el maestro parecía melancólico, sus temores fueron confirmados cuando admitió que el creo el Nirvana cuatrocientos años atrás.

Naruto apoyo su mano en el hombro de Wendy para consolar a la niña, mientras que el maestro les decía a todos que todo el miembro eran ilusione de su creación, y que Wendy y Naruto eran los únicos seres vivos.

Wendy no se lo creía y Naruto miro con dolor a su antiguo maestro, aunque no demostró emociones en su rostro.

— Ahora tienes amigos Wendy, ve con ellos y se feliz— dijo el viejo con una sonrisa.

El viejo luego giro a Naruto.

— Han pasado dos años pero apenas te conozco, no sé cuáles son tus planes, pero espero que triunfes en tus objetivos Naruto Uzumaki— dijo el viejo.

— No hace falta decir nada más, maestro. Ve en paz— respondió Naruto y el viejo despareció del lugar con una sonrisa.

Wendy lloraba, y Erza entonces los invito a Fairy Tale.

Todos se fueron retirando hacia el barco que los llevaría a casa, Naruto miro hacia el gremio una última vez, la imagen de Konoha estaba en su mente.

— Adiós— pensó el chico siguiendo a los demás.

Llegaron un día después, apenas salieron del Barco Naruto fue rodeado por un gran Grupo de gentes.

— Shinobi-sama, me llamo Clarise, fui una de las cautivas, que salvo en el bosque de Green— escucho a una chica de quince decirle.

— Usted me salvo de los mercenarios, en el Lago Steep, hace tres meses— indico una mujer de treinta.

Detrás de ellos había un gran grupo de gente que al reconocerlo llego para saludarlo, los de Fairy Tale parecían interesados en la conversación, mientras que Wendy miraba todo con maravilla.

Caminaron hasta el gremio luego de despedirse de la gente, Naruto trato de ignorar los pequeños corazones que había en las mujeres que salvo, o las miradas llenas de respeto de los hombres, Erza y Lucy parecía divertida ante la situación. Natsu y Gray parecían interesados en la fuerza o magia de Naruto.

Naruto, Charle y Wendy se presentaron ante el Maestro de Fairy Tale, un tal Karkarov. Parecía un viejo amable.

Todos en el gremio se sorprendieron ante Wendy que era una DragonSlayer, pero también en Naruto, El shinobi tenía una buena fama en el mundo...

— ¡NARUTO PELEA CONMIGO! — escucho a Natsu aproximarse.

El rubio suspiro cansado, era demasiado diferente a Cait Shelter, Fairy Tale era un gremio demasiado alocado. Pero Wendy parecía muy feliz de estar rodeada de tantos magos.

Los días pasaron y Naruto se lo paso de misión en misión, sabía de antemano que necesitaba desarrollar algo de fama, en el gremio para ser algo más conocido.

Su especialidad, gracias a técnicas como la transformación y los clones era el espionaje, o búsqueda y rescate.

Había competido en quince misiones durante las primeras dos semanas en el gremio, obteniendo un record perfecto de tiempo. Su fama comenzó a crecer, y realmente era lo que le faltaba a Fairy Tale, ya que después de excomulgar a Laxus lo que necesitaban era mostrar su poder.

Una vez que obtuvo suficiente Fama, decenas de nuevas misiones comenzaban a llegar, desde espiar a compañías rivales, hasta salvar a nobles secuestrados.

El chico entro al Gemio luego de la misión con una carpeta en sus manos, llego hasta Karkarov y se la entrego.

— Buen trabajo— indico el viejo y le miro.

— Deberías descansar, no has dejado de trabajar desde que llegaste— indico el viejo.

—El maestro esta en lo cierto, si no descansas, podrías enfermar— escucho a Mirajane llegar.

— Debo desarrollar una fama, estoy en Fairy Tale desde hace poco— informo Naruto.

El viejo cabeceo.

— Cierto, pero deberías descansar también, o tener un equipo, misiones solo, pueden ser agotadoras— informo el Maestro.

— ¡Naruto pelea conmigo! —escucharon.

El rubio suspiro y giro para ver a Natsu esperarlo ansioso.

— ¿Si lo hago, me dejara de molestar, al menos por una semana?— pregunto Naruto.

Natsu asintió feliz.

— Bien vamos afuera— índico Naruto.

Karkarov lo miro interesado, aun no sabía qué clase de magia tenía el shinobi.

Los integrantes de Fairy Tale miraban interesados.

— Comiencen— dijo Karkarov.

—Karyu no Hokou— exclamo el chico de cabello Rosa expulsando una llamarada de la boca.

Naruto simplemente esquivo la llamada y lanzo un par de Shurinkens hacia el chico que los esquivo de un salto.

Natsu salto hacia Naruto, tratando de golpearlo. Pero el rubio era demasiado bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y se defendía de cada ataque fácilmente y contraatacaba golpeando estómago y piernas de su oponente tirándolo en el suelo.

—_Kary_ū_ no Tekken_—clamo Natsu lanzando un puñetazo cargado en flamas hacia el chico rubio, cuando el puño golpeo la cara de Naruto este se convirtió en un pedazo de madera.

Natsu parpadeo y miro hacia izquierda y derecha y no vio a nadie, miro hacia arriba y tampoco, entonces sintió como algo lo agarraba de las piernas.

Miro hacia abajo y unas manos aparecieron en la tierra y lo enterraron hasta el cuello.

— Doton: Shinjuu Zanshuu no jutsu— le indico Naruto.

— Hey sácame de aquí— decía un molesto Natsu.

— ¿Te rindes? — pregunto Naruto.

— No, pelea bien— decía molesto el DragonSlayer.

Naruto alzo una ceja y saco un marcador del bolsillo, Natsu vio con Horror como el rubio comenzaba hacer dibujos en su cara, ante la risa de los espectadores.

— ¿Te rindes? — volvió a preguntar Naruto.

— ¡NO! — grito Natsu.

La ceja de Naruto se alzó aún más.

— Oh tengo ganas de ir al baño— dijo Naruto, Natsu palideció al ver como el chico parecía quitarse el cinturón.

— Me va orinar— pensaba con terror el chico.

— ¡ME RINDO! — Exclamo con Horror ante la divertida sonrisa de Naruto.

Sin decir nada más el rubio lo levanto del cuello y lo saco del hoyo.

— No puedes retarme por una semana como lo prometiste— le indico el rubio.

Natsu estaba haciendo un berrinche.

Naruto sonrió, Natsu le recordaba demasiado a el mismo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Fin del capitulo

* * *

Natsu Dragneel:

Sexo: Masculino.

Edad: dieciséis años.

Magia: Elemental Fuego.

Poder especial: Dragón Slayer.

Familiares: Ignel el dragón de fuego es su padre.

Hobbies: Pelear con gente fuerte.

Natsu es miembro de uno de los gremios más poderosos de todo el Reino de Fiore, teniendo un potencial de un mago clase S. Es comúnmente llamado Salamander, debido al tipo de magia que utiliza y a su gran resistencia.

Las características más destacadas de Natsu son su pelo en punta de color de rosa y su bufanda blanca de escamas de dragón que heredo de Ignel. Sus ojos son completamente negros, tanto la pupila como el iris. Es de estatura regular, y de cuerpo tonificado, pero no es musculoso. Su sello del gremio se encuentra en la parte superior de su brazo derecho, justo debajo de su hombro y es de color rojo.

Natsu y Naruto se conocieron en la misión de la oración Seis, luego cuando Naruto se unió a Fairy Tale, comenzó a ganar fama. Y Natsu lo ve como un mago fuerte que siempre quiere retar. Desarrollan una fuerte amistad con el tiempo.


End file.
